New Life
by KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire
Summary: The story following Katniss and Peeta's new life as they start moving on from the past and making life changing decisions together. Post-Mockingjay pre-epilogue Warning:this story contains lots of fluff!
1. A new beginning

**This is my very first fanfic and this chapter is more of an introduction so it's quite short. But I hope you like it and please review! Constructive criticism is welcome but please be kind! Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games(wish I did) **

**ENJOY! **

New Life

Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

Katniss' POV

It has been exactly 5 years since the rebellion ended. Everything is slowly getting back to normal. Although this new life is better for everyone, I'm still trying to cope with the fact that Prim isn't coming back; she's dead. Haymitch is trying to become sober (very surprising) but is finding it hard, so he looks after his flock of geese to take his mind off the alcohol. My mother is living in district 4 with Annie and her son, she says that there are too many bad memories here and that she has a good job in 4 as a doctor so it would be better to stay there. Gale…well I don't really like talking about him, after all it was his bomb that caused Prim's death. Peeta and I have come back to each other. Peeta even moved in soon after we moved back to district 12. I don't know what I would call us, lovers? Boyfriend and girlfriend? I really don't know.

Peeta's hijacking is almost gone. His flashbacks are a lot less frequent than before and his last one was almost a year ago. Peeta is finally himself, my Peeta. My nightmares are still bad though. Except from the fact that whenever I wake up screaming or crying, Peeta is there to hold me in his arms and comfort me until I remember that it's only a dream and that it's not real.

I finally understand my feelings towards Peeta. I now know that the moment since we were in the cave together in our first games, that I loved him and I couldn't live without him. I just didn't realise it then. I guess I was just to caught up in the fact that I had to look after Prim and that was all that mattered. Or maybe I was just too afraid to fall in love. Anyway, all I know now is that Peeta loves me and I love him.

We've been working on the book of everyone that died in the war. I found it hard to make Prim's page but it made me feel better afterwards having a piece of Prim to hold onto.

Sometimes I think my life will never be the same again. And to be honest, I'm completely right. But that doesn't mean my life can't become better again. After all I still have Peeta.

**I hope you liked it. As I said its more of an introduction or prologue. Please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me!**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Comfort

**So here's chapter 2, it's just a fluffy chapter to lead up to chapter 3 but I hope you like it! After reading the chapter please read the authors note at the bottom. Disclaimer: I don't own the hungergames the amazing Suzanne Collins does! **

**ENJOY!**

Katniss' POV

_I'm running through the forest, being chased by the wolf mutts resembling the dead tributes. I'm out of breath and I can't run much further, I try climbing a tree but each time I come near it, it gets further away. Then I hear a scream. I follow it and find Rue lying on the floor with a spear through her, but when I look closely it's not Rue but Prim I see. She's dying and I can't do anything to save her. I start screaming and crying as she dies in my arms and the mutts close in on me, about to end my life. I squeeze my eyes closed and scream a final time until I hear someone calling my name._ "Katniss, Katniss wake up!"

I open my eyes to see Peeta and realise it was just another nightmare. I bury my face in his chest and cry for a while. "Shh it's ok it was just a dream." Peeta says as he tries to calm me down. "It was Prim, she was dying and I couldn't save her." I tell him between sobs. "It's ok now, everything's ok." he tells me as he pulls me closer and I lay back down. I soon fall asleep with my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

When I wake up I notice Peeta isn't in bed beside me. I worry for a bit until I smell the sweet scent of pancakes and I know he's making breakfast. I make my way downstairs and head to the kitchen. When Peeta notices me, he turns around and wraps his arms round my waist. "Good-morning." he says with a smile on his face. "Good-morning." I reply. "Breakfast?" he asks me gesturing towards the pancakes. "Yes please. It smells delicious!" he smiles and hands me a plate of pancakes and we sit at the kitchen table to eat.

"Katniss?" he asks. "Yes?" I lift my head to look at him. "How would you like to go out today? To the meadow, for a picnic." That does sound like a nice idea. "I'd love to go!" I tell him. After breakfast I take a shower and pick out a pale green T-shirt and beige shorts. Once I'm ready, I help Peeta finish packing the picnic and we head to the meadow, hand in hand.

Once we reach the meadow, we lay down the blanket and set up the picnic. The food really is delicious and it isn't long before we finish. We pack everything up and I take Peeta to the lake. We sit on the edge of the lake and I dangle my legs in the water.

The sun is setting and the meadow is even more beautiful than it was before. I understand why Peeta loves the sunset so much. Sitting right here right now makes me think that no matter what, tomorrow will be kinder. My thoughts are interrupted as Peeta starts to speak. "I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever." I remember the first time he told me that, "me too." I say and lean in for a kiss.

We walk home, well Peeta did, he had to carry me half the way because I was falling asleep. I change into some pyjamas and sleepily climb into bed. Minutes later Peeta gets into bed too. "Goodnight." he tells me then kisses my cheek. "Goodnight." I say as I drift off into a deep sleep, free of any nightmares.

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**I just wanna say a quick thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed or favourited this story (or me as an author!):**

**HungerGamesDistrict12Escort**

**FireGirl99**

**Mockingjay Rue**

**Bluesolis**

**Dustpool**

**Peeta'sFavouriteGirl**

**ash2728**

**Thanks so much it means a lot to me! Please review if you have any ideas for the story! Chapter 3 may take a while longer to post because it's gonna be longer than the rest. Bye! :)**


	3. The Question

Ok** I know I haven't updated in like… forever. But here's chapter 3… finally. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I couldn't really think of anything to : I don't own the Hunger Games or Katniss and Peeta howevermuch I wish I did ;**)

Chapter 3 - The Question

Peeta's POV

I wake up to see Katniss sleeping peacefully with a small smile spread across her face. She mustn't have had any nightmares last night. I get out of bed and walk downstairs as quietly as I can; according to Katniss I can't keep quiet to save my life.

I pour myself some hot chocolate and then get started on breakfast. I want this breakfast to be perfect. I want the whole of today to be perfect; because today is the day that I am going to ask Katniss Everdeen a very important question. Today I will ask her the question and it needs to be perfect. I've got a whole day planned and at sunset, I will ask her. I just hope she says yes.

Breakfast is almost ready and I can hear Katniss getting up. She walks into the kitchen and smiles when she sees me. "Good-morning beautiful." I tell her. "Good-morning." she says as she comes and wraps her arms around my waist and gives me a light kiss.

"What's all this for?" she asks. "It's just breakfast." I tell her. "Well it looks very nice, thank you."

We eat in silence for a while until she asks "Do you have any plans today?" _Yes I do but it's a surprise_. "I do actually and they include taking a certain Katniss Everdeen on a date." I say while grinning. "I guess that's what I'll do today then!" she exclaims with a smile on her face. I love her smile. She used to rarely smile but now she let's herself be a lot happier; and I'm so glad.

I offer to clean the dishes so she goes and gets ready.

**Katniss' POV**

Today is going to be perfect. Peeta made me the most delicious breakfast and now he's taking me on a date. I've never felt particularly cheery about things like this but today I just feel so happy. If Haymitch was here he'd make some stupid comment about it but right now all I care about is Peeta.

I take a shower and get dressed. I want today to be special so I put on a pale blue knee length dress and brown ballet pumps instead of my normal T-shirt and jeans. I even leave my hair down in soft, gentle waves instead of a braid.

I make my way downstairs to see Peeta. "You look nice." he says. "Thanks." I say. "Ready to go?" he asks. "Yes." I reply.

We leave the house and walk through the woods, it really is beautiful at this time of year; the trees are covered with cherry blossom and light green leaves in the springtime.

"So where are we going exactly?" I ask him after a few moments of silence.

"It's a surprise." he tells me.

"You know I hate surprises! Just tell me." I moan.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" he says.

"I guess so." I mumble.

It's not long until we reach the lake. I haven't been here in years. The lake-looking beautiful as ever-is surrounded by flowers _**primroses **_I think to myself.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah. I used to come here with my father when I was younger. That's how I learnt to swim." I tell him.

We sit in comfortable silence until Peeta speaks. "Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, definitely." I reply

"You love me. Real or not real?"

"Real of course." I say, wondering why he's asking this.

"You want to be with me?"

"Real."

"Forever?"

"Real. Where is this going Peeta?" I ask, really confused by his sudden outburst of questions that he already knows the answer for. Before answering he stands up pulling me up with him. He gets down on one knee and my hearts start to race.

"You want to be my wife. Real or not real?"

"Real." I tell him, because it's honestly true.

"So." he says. "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

_Oh my god_. I think. _He just proposed_.

"Yes!" I say, as tears of happiness stream down my face. He slips a ring on my finger and as I look at it I see a pearl. My pearl he gave me in the quell in fact.

"I hope you don't mind." he says "I used your pearl to get a ring made".

"Of course I don't mind, it's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

And with that we walk home in peace, replaying the recent scene in my mind and thinking,_ now I know my place._

**Awww so Peeta finally proposed! I just wanna say a quick thanks to anyone who favourites or alerted the story and a very big thanks to you who reviewed. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! No seriously please please please review cuz if you don't I'll send you virtual nightlock!(only jokin!) **


End file.
